


Until It So Desires

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing like watching Barry Allen take what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It So Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Saekhwa is my kind, kind beta, and we egg each other on. This was written for the porn battle prompt stack, because it needed more coldflash, for real. 
> 
> The prompt was 'thighs' so hopefully this worked out well enough. /o\
> 
> Title is from Song of Songs: _Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires._

~*~

Leonard leaned his head back against the chair, staring up at Barry with heavy-lidded eyes. He skimmed his fingers over Barry's skin, down his sides, caressed the back of his thighs and over the curves of his calves. Barry sank his teeth into his bottom lip, trembling, his hands gripping the arms of the chair hard enough that his knuckles were white. Leonard didn't blink, couldn't blink, not when he had Barry Allen exactly where he wanted him. Finally. Not when blinking meant he could miss something.

"Len," Barry gasped, his voice breathy and desperate, and a deep satisfaction welled up in Leonard's chest, almost enough to make him move.

"Barry." The rumble of Leonard's voice made Barry shudder, and Barry ground his hips down. 

Leonard took Barry's ass in his hands, stroking his fingers over Barry's hole, where they were so intimately connected, Barry stretched around Leonard's cock. He licked Barry's throat as he rocked his hips up, just a little, just enough to make Barry whine.

Barry wrenched his hands away from the arms of the chair and grabbed hold of Leonard instead, one hand curling into the fur of Leonard's parka hood, the other sliding beneath the coat to clutch at Leonard's shoulder, his blunt nails sliding over Leonard's thermal shirt. Leonard licked his lips, his eyes tracking the flush that went down from Barry's cheeks to his chest. "Please, I need—" Barry swallowed, his throat bobbing, and Leonard hummed, skimming his fingers over the length of Barry's cock, so hard that it was curved toward his belly, skin shiny and sticky with precome.

"What did I tell you, kid?" Leonard smirked and watched Barry open his eyes, a thin ring of hazel iris circling blown pupils—it made his gut tighten, how goddamned _pretty_ Barry was. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the juncture of Barry's throat and shoulder, sucked hard at the spot just behind his jaw. "You want something? Take it."

Barry groaned and then slumped forward, hiding his red face against Leonard's parka. "God, Len, I just want to come."

Leonard arched an eyebrow and smirked, even though Barry couldn't see it. "Convince me."

Barry raised his head, eyes locking with Leonard's, and he squeezed Leonard's thighs between his knees as he rose up until only the head of Leonard's cock was still inside of him, his red mouth going slack when he sank back down, eyelashes fluttering as if the sensation was so strong he needed darkness to truly appreciate it. Leonard's heart thundered in his chest, toes curling in his boots, and he hissed in a breath when Barry dropped his hand down to his lap to stroke his erection. Leonard seized Barry's wrist, and that made Barry's eyes fly open in surprise.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself," Leonard said mildly, and the corner of Barry's mouth screwed up in annoyance. Leonard grabbed Barry's chin in one hand and guided Barry's hand to curl around the nape of his neck. Barry's fingers were hot and sweaty against Leonard's skin, something Leonard normally despised, but Barry was the kind of person who needed the contact. Leonard wasn't that much of an asshole. Barry winced a little at the hard grip Leonard had on his face, and Leonard gentled his touch, swiping his thumb over Barry's bottom lip. "Come on my cock, or you don't come at all."

Leonard thought Barry was going to argue, had one of several quips that he could have used to mock Barry's desperation, but then Barry shuddered and leaned forward, sealing his mouth over Leonard's. Kissing wasn't normally a part of what they did, what they shared with each other, but Leonard gave in because Barry didn't give him any other choice, his mouth a hard, hungry press, his tongue slick and nimble. He let go of Barry's chin and curled his fingers into Barry's hair instead, shivering again when Barry moaned against Leonard's lips, Barry's hips rocking against Leonard's in a way that made him want to give the whole game up, made him want to dig his fingers into Barry's hips and take control until he had the kid crying out his name.

Instead, he kept his touch light, the complete reverse of Barry's own actions. Barry was moving fast enough, hard enough, that the slap of their bodies was lewd in the otherwise quiet room, so Leonard touched Barry like he was made of glass, grazing his nails over Barry's nipples, dancing his fingertips over Barry's stomach.

Barry broke their kiss to turn his face to the side in concentration, his hips working, moving perhaps a touch too fast to be human. His breath was hot when he panted against Leonard's cheek, and Leonard chased after Barry's mouth, sinking his teeth into Barry's bottom lip as he gripped Barry's hips and pulled him down to meet Leonard's thrust. Barry keened and buried his face against Leonard's parka again, his arm curling around Leonard's neck to cling tight. Leonard dropped his hands to Barry's thighs, digging in hard enough that there might have been bruises on a normal person, but Barry kept moving, each thrust making the knot in Leonard's gut grow tighter, the ache, the want, more unbearable.

Leonard pressed his face against the curve of Barry's shoulder, bit Barry hard there, as if the violence could hide his own vulnerability, and came, the tension unravelling in his body with such intense relief it was more pain than pleasure. He relaxed a little, trying to catch his breath, and he let go of Barry's thighs, where the imprints of his fingers remained, red and angry. He cautiously swept his left hand up and down Barry's back and then turned his head for another kiss, curling the fingers of his right hand over Barry's cock and squeezing.

Barry whined at that, his hips stuttering between Leonard's hand and cock, and when he climaxed, he bent inward, toward Leonard, his back arching out like a cat's. Leonard petted Barry's hair away from his face before resting his hand against the back of Barry's neck, letting him catch his breath.

"Thought you said you weren't going to help," Barry managed to say once his breath slowed.

"I like to lie," Leonard said, unashamed, and when Barry leaned in for a kiss, Leonard met him halfway.

~*~


End file.
